Beyblade: Return of the Dark One
by Dragoon182
Summary: Zoey, Aaliah and Crystal are normal everyday girls who are sent to the Beyblade world for a very special task. What is it? Read to find out what.
1. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade... however I do own Zoey, Crystal, and Aaliah, so don't take them.

Chapter 1

Zoey ran across the lush green grass that covered the ground, her shoes hitting the ground at a great pace. Aaliah and Crystal followed their fast friend as best as they could. They weaved between the trees, over boulders and jumping over logs and tree roots.

Faster... faster Zoey's mind told her, she wasn't even going full speed yet, but she had to. She was late! Very late! Her step-dad would have her head. Her luck got her in trouble agin, a huge crowd wanted to beybattle her, and her without her blade! Just because she was a new blader didn't mean anything.

Finally, she saw the house ahead, she put it in to full gear. The trees seemed to be moving on their own, she passed the running wolf pack as if they were standing still, the wolves howled in greeting and Zoey howled back. Though she was cat demon she loved wolves. As she ran faster toward the house her poor friends were even more behind than before.

Zoey finally slowed down as she crossed into the front yard and she waited for her friends to catch up to her.

" Man... you're hard to keep up with." panted Aaliah

" Don't I know it." panted Crystal

" Sorry, but I'm helping my step-dad today, and you two said that you were going to help." Zoey said

" I know... but who knew that there would be a fire drill during 9th period." Aaliah said

" There you girls are." Zoey's dad said

" Hey Mr. Zebran." greeted Crystal

" Call me Bruce." he said

" Dad were goin' to drop off our stuff in my room." Zoey said

" Well, when you do that go to the garage and get the shovel, the bucket, and the rake." Bruce said

The three girls went to Zoey's room and put their stuff down on the floor as Zoey checked to see if Wild Tigris was okay.

" Oh no!" Zoey exclaimed

" What's the matter?" Aaliah asked

" Wild Tigris is gone!" Zoey replied

" Lets look for her." Crystal said

The three girls look all around the house and came up with nothing, Zoey was getting worried so they went outside to keep on looking.

" I found her!" Aaliah called

Zoey and Crystal went over near the garage and found Aaliah holding Wild Tigris.

" Thanks." Zoey said

" No problem." said Aaliah

" We might as well as get the tools." Crystal said

" Good idea, we better do it before we forget" Zoey said

Zoey opened the garage door and they walked in expecting to see tools and what not, but they saw trees and birds flying overhead.

" What in the name that all is beyblade is going on?" Zoey asked


	2. How can we help?

" Where are we?" Crystal asked

" No clue." Aaliah said

Suddenly Wild Tigris's blade vibrated and a light shot out of the bit chip, and a beautiful white tiger with blue stripes appeared.

" I can explain." the tiger said

" Wild Tigris, you're real?" Zoey asked

" In this place yes." Wild Tigris

" Where are we?" Aaliah asked

" We're in Tokyo, Japan." Wild Tigris

" How'd we get here?" Crystal asked

" You see, while you three were at school, Dragoon sent me a message telling me that he needed help, so I opened a portal in the garage." Wild Tigris explained

" I see." Zoey said

Wild Tigris returned to her blade, Zoey lifted her head and sniffed.

" There's perople over there." Zoey said pointing ahead

" Who needs a tour gudie when we have Zoey." Aaliah said

The girls walked along a path and pretty soon Aaliah and Crystal caught the scent of steaks near by.

Suddenly Zoey stopped in her tracks looking around the woods, with a determined look on her face, she knew that something was wrong.

" What's wrong?" Crystal asked

" We're not alone here." Zoey replied

Suddenly a lizard- like creature appeared from the forest, licking his lips.

" Lunch... Looks like I'll have plenty of leftovers." it said

" Run!" Zoey called

All three girls ran for their lives, Zoey ahead with Aaliah and Crysatl behind her. With the lizard right behind them, but sadly they came to a dead end.

" Oh no!" Crystal said

" We're trapped." Zoey said

" Yes you are, now if you don't mind I would like to have my lunch." the lizard said

The three girls fell to their knees, energy came off of their bodies and everything went black.

" Are you okay?" a voice asked

The girls opened their eyes to see a group of guys around them.

" Is this heaven?" Aaliah and Crystal thought

" What happened?" Zoey asked

" Don't you remember?" a blond teen asked

" No." all three girls replied

" Your blades started to vibrated and scared off that over-grown snake." a hat-wearing teen said

" Wow, Wild Tigris, Ruby, and Emerald did that?" Crystal asked

" No... it was Mr. Magic." the hat-wearing teen said sarcasticly

" Enough." the blond retorted

" Who are you all?" a black haired teen asked

" I'm, Zoey, this is Crystal and Aaliah." Zoey replied

" My name's Ray, this is Kai, Max, and Mr. Stupid over there is Tyson." the black haired teen said

" I heard that." Tyson said

" Surprising..." Kai mumbled

The girls giggled and pretty soon everyone, except Tyson, broke into laughter.

" Wait you guys are the Blade Breakers, Zoey has all of the info you can find on your team." Crystal said

" Really?" Max asked

" From A to Z." said Aaliah said

" A storm is comin' you better come with us." Ray said

They came in sight of the dojo a few moments later, it wasn't much but it was going to be the place they were going to stay in for now.

" Here we are." Tyson said

Tyson opened the door and walked in.

" Yo! Grandpa we're back and we brought some friends."

" Well... I'll be... welcome dudettes." Gramps said

" Uh... thanks." Aaliah said

" Don't mind Gramps he always talks like that." said Max

" Make yourselves at home." Gramps said

" Okay." Aaliah said

When Aaliah sat down she noticed that she was sitting next to Kai, which sent her heart soaring, she moved a bit.

" I won't bite... well mabye chew Tyson out if he bothers you ladies... but I wouldn't do such a thing to a lady." Kai said

" He's so hot." Aaliah thought

" I'm gonna have to stay here it's lookin' pretty bad out there." Max said

" Yes!" Crystal thought

The next day...

" Looks like it stopped storming, so i'd better head home. My dad will need my help." Max said

" And speaking of help... I'm goin' to need help cleanin' this dojo." Gramps said

" Sorry Grandpa I'm goin' to train." Tyson said running outside

" Anyone want to help? Max is helpin' his dad." Gramps said

" And Tyson rushed off." Kai added

" We can help." the girls said

" We won't mind." Crystal said

" Let's get started." Gramps said

The day went by slowly as they cleaned the dojo as best as they could, Gramps wasn't all that picky.

Zoey was incharge of moving boxes in the storage room and she was having a bit of trouble, but she knew that she could handle it on her own.

Little did she know.. that a pair of mysterious red eyes watched her every move.

She had only one more box to go, and it was a heavy one too.

" Man this one's heavy." Zoey thought

But she finally lifted it and put it on top of another box. She headed back into the dojo and helped the others clean.

" Finally done." Gramps said

Everyone sat sown to take a break from all the hard work that have done.

" Did I miss anything?" Tyson asked coming inside

" No." Gramps said

" Good cause I'm hungry." Tyson said

" It's going to have to wait." Kai said

" Oh man." Tyson said

" Tyson, we just got done cleaning the entire dojo, we need a break." Zoey said

Tyson pouted a bit and left the room.

" Finally, some peace." Gramps said

" How can you put up with him?" Crystal asked

" We often wonder." Ray said

" i have no choice... his mother died three years ago, his dad is somewhere around the world and Hiro can't take care of him." Gramps said

" I see." Aaliah said

Zoey looked down at Wild Tigris's blade and felt tears coming to her eyes, she held them back as best as she could. She knew what is was like losing her mom.


	3. The dark one is back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Zoey, Aaliah, and Crystal so PLEASE don't take them!

Chapter 3

" We might as well have some lunch, from working so hard today." said Kai

" Good idea, maybe Tyson will stop complaining so much." Max said

" In that case come on lets get cookin'" Ray said

After lunch, Tyson stopped whining and everyone could relax until dinner time.

" So tell us about yourselves." Gramps said

" I don't see why we can't" Crystal said

Three Hours later...

" You have got to be kidding." Kai said

" We're not." Aaliah replied

" Man that's rough." Ray said

" It was, I was constantly on the run from those darn people." Zoey said

" Wow how did you do it?" Max asked

" It wasn't easy I can tell you that." Zoey replied

" But you said when you got here that you have a dad." Tyson said

" He's my step dad Tyson." Zoey replied

" Sure.." Tyson retorted

" It must have been tough for you." Kai said

" It was." Zoey said

" Well it's lat dudes and dudettes, time for bed." said Gramps

The next day...

" Mail call!" Ray called

" Hope that I got accepted for that job yet." Kai said

" Today might be you're lucky day." Aaliah said

" Has anyone seen Grandpa?" Tyson asked

" Nope, not since yesterday." Kai replied

" Come to think of it I haven't seen Max and I haven't got a letter from Hiro in a while." Tyson said

" Hey there's a letter addressed to all of us." Ray said

" Strange there isn't anything big going on for a while." Tyson said

" What does it say?" Crystal asked

Ray opened up the letter and read over it, his eyes widened for a moment and then his eyebrows went down.

" Well." Tyson said

Ray cleared his throat and took a breath, he knew that team wouldn't take it too lightly and so he read the letter aloud.

**Dear Blade Breakers,**

**I have Max, Hiro, and the old man, I'll only let them go if you give me the bit beasts. The blond didn't have his blade so I had no choice but to put him in a cell.**

**If you want to see them ALIVE you'll bring your bit beasts to me**

**Boris**

" I thought he was killed by the bit beasts and the Egyptian God Cards." Ray said

" Me too." Kai said

" He must of survived somehow." Tyson said

" We have to save them." Kai said

" But how?" Crystal asked

" Yes, Boris could be anywhere." Aaliah said

" Just follow our lead, all you need to do is bring your blades." Ray said

"Not a problem." Zoey thought

" Zoey concentrate." Crystal wispered

Ray went over to the fire-proof safe, put in the combonation and took out the blades Draciel Gravity, Diger Gatling, Dranzer Gigs, and Dragoon Galaxy.

" Who will hold unto Max's blade?" Aaliah asked

" I will, I have a double launcher with me." Kai said

" Lets go." Ray said


	4. Finding the missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade ( I wish I did) I do own Aaliah, Zoey and Crystal**

Chapter 4

" Do you guys know where Boris is?" Crystal asked

The blade Breakers team walked down an old dirt path a stream flowed a few feet off, everything seemed to get gloomier and gloomier as they walked.

" Kai does." Tyson replied

" Follow me, I know where that roach lives." Kai said

" Not a problem." Aaliah thought

Zoey and Crystal looked at Aaliah and then at each other laughing, they knew what she was thinking.

" So what about your feelings for Ray." Aaliah whispered

Zoey blushed pretty badly, they were right, she had a total crush on Ray.

" I'll tell him sooner or later.." Zoey replied

The team continued to walk down the dirt path the trees looked like they were on the verge of dieing or falling over, no one could here birds singing any more all they could hear was crows cawing in the distance. The path was not a worn out, in fact it looked like it was barely used at all, then they saw a very tall black building up ahead.

" He is in that building the roach." Kai said

" He's crossed the line too many times." Ray said

" This is the last time." Tyson said

The team opened the door quietly and let the girls in first, Ray's and Zoey's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, but they picked up on different scents that utterly confused them.

" We can't pick out any certain scent there's too many." Zoey reported

" Oh man.. this isn't good." Crystal said

But as they looked around Ray and Zoey began to pick up on something different.

" Follow us we picked up on something." Ray said

The team followed the two cat demons, they went down several hallways and down two flights of stairs, until they came to a stop.

" They're in that cell." Zoey said pointing in the darkness

" Grandpa, Hiro, Max." Tyson said excitedly

" You found us." Max said

" It wasn't hard." Tyson replied

" Please Tyson, you just followed us." Zoey retorted

Ray tried not to laugh as he picked the lock of the cell that Gramps, Hiro and Max were trapped in.

" There you go." Ray said

" Thanks." Hiro said

" Not a problem." Ray replied

" Here you go Max, Draciel Gravity." Kai said handing the green blade to the blond

" You brought him with you?" Max asked

" We wouldn't leave him behind." Ray said

" Lets see if we can get out of here with out Boris spotting us." Tyson said

The team quietly made their way through the halls and up the stairs, being careful that they wouldn't make any noise at all.

" Well, look who came to visit." came a dark voice

" Darn, so close." Gramps thought

" And I see you let out my prisoners." Boris said

" Of course we did." Tyson said

" Good idea to hand deliver your bit beasts to me." Boris said

" You're not getting them." said Tyson

" I have to agree with Tyson." Max said

" Hand them over now." Boris said his eyebrows narrowed

" Not in your life." Max retorted

" Okay I'll ask nicely one more time, hand them over now." Boris said

" Over our dead bodies." Ray retorted

" I can arrange that." Boris said

" Your butt-ugly monster was killed by the bit beasts and the Egyptian Gods." Max said

" Good point, but his brother wasn't." Boris said

" Oh man..." Max said

" I did I know this was going to happen." Kai thought

A large metal door opened slowly revealing a pair of large blood red eyes.


	5. The dark one falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Zoey, Aaliah, and Crystal. So please do not take them.

Chapter 5

A large metal door opened slowly revealing a pair of large blood red eyes that showed evilly in the darkness. A large monster came into the room. I was ugly! It had the body of T-Rex, a head of a grizzly bear, the hind legs of a Ox, and the front legs of a lion.

" He's just as ugly as his brother." Kai thought

" You'll never defeat Zero." Boris said

" We will." Tyson said

" He won't stand a chance." Ray said

" You think so." Boris retorted

" We know so." Crystal remarked

The team took out their high-powered blades, ready to battle. Zeko didn't look too worried, he thought he would be too.

" Draciel!" Max called

" Driger!" Ray called

"Dranzer!" Kai called

" Dragoon!" Tyson called

The bit chips of the blades began to glow, the floor cracked, the walls buckled and all four powerful beasts appeared.

" They won't defeat Zeko." Boris laughed

" There's more." Zoey said

" What?" Boris asked

" You'll see." Aaliah said

" Say goodbye Boris." Crystal said

The girls pulled out their high-powered blades, but Zeko still didn't look worried.

" Emerald." Crystal called

" Ruby!" Aaliah called

" Wild Tigris!" Zoey called

The floor cracked, the walls buckled even more and the beasts appeared, Emerald a great purple tiger with lavender stripes, Ruby a beautiful red phoenix with ruby colored eyes, and Wild Tigris a beautiful white tiger with blue stripes.

" This isn't good." Boris said

" Not for you." Zoey said

" Zeko take care of them!" Boris ordered

Zeko lowered his head and he ran toward the beasts at all full speed with his claws full out.

" Draciel, Gravity Control!" Max called

" Driger, Gatling Claw!" Ray called

" Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!" Kai called

" Dragoon, Galaxy Strom!" Tyson called

" Emerald, Rapid Claw!" Crystal called

" Ruby, Blazing Storm!" Aaliah called

" Wild Tigris, Gatling Claw Maximum!" Zoey called

The ground shook furiously, the floor cracked, the walls were on the verge of falling. The beasts went after Zeko, the energy was so great that dust was stirred up.

When the dust finally cleared Boris saw a pile of ash where Zeko once stood.

" This time you won't survive." Kai said

" You won't threaten anyone anymore." Ray said

The beasts went after Boris with great force, and using their strongest attacks to make sure Boris would live to see the light of another day and wouldn't hurt another person **_ever again._**

The dust cleared up and the team saw another pile of ash on the extremely cracked floor.

" Well, that's that." Tyson said

" He won't bother anyone anymore." Ray said

" And you guys don't have to worry about him." Crystal said

" Thanks to you three." Max replied

" How can we repay you for your help?" Ray asked

" You don't have to repay us." Zoey said

Suddenly a bluish-white light appeared around the three girls and blinded the team...


	6. Another one gone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I do own Crystal, Aaliah, and Zoey please do not take them I worked very hard on these characters personalities.**_

Chapter 6

" What happened?" Crystal asked

" I don't know." Aaliah replied

The girls looked around to see that they were in Zoey's step-dad's garage where they first entered.

" Can we go back?" Crystal asked

" I don't think we can." Zoey replied

" I wish we could though." Aaliah said

" Me too." Crystal agreed

" I couldn't agree more." Zoey said

The three girls went into the house and saw that their stuff was still in Zoey's room right where they left them. But, Zoey's step-dad couldn't be found anywhere in the house, then they found a note written by Zoey's Aunt Sandra on the table.

**Dear Zoey,**

** I'm very sorry but your step-father has passed away a few days after you disappeared, I'm hoping you get this note or come back home. It will be great to see you home safe. But be careful now since he's gone the Adoption Agency will be after you again.**

**I'm very sorry,**

**Sandra**

Tears formed in Zoey's eyes. First, her real mom and dad die when she was seven, now her step-dad dies while she's gone. How could it get any worse?

" That's too bad." Aaliah said

" It's okay girl, we're here for you." Crystal agreed

" Thanks you two are the best." Zoey said

**Two months later...**

Zoey and her friends had to go through life one step at a time only having each other for support. Aaliah and Crystal had parents so Zoey could only feel lonely, she only had Wild Tigris now. She knew that Crystal and Aaliah were there for her, but they had family, and it being summer they were out having fun most of the time. She thought about here adventures in Tokyo and she thought about Ray too.

Zoey sat on her bed with Wild Tigris's blade and here favorite cat plushie beside her, she had a notebook on her lap as she wrote a sad poem with her favorite blue pen.

**My Life**

**Once upon a time I was loved dearly,**

**I had a father? He did care for me.**

**He showed his love quite clearly,**

**But one day I lost him.**

**Here I lay on a sad lonely mat,**

**My presence missed only a while.**

**Watched and loved by a watching cat,**

**I can't even manage a measly smile.**

**There you have it... the story of my life,**

**Loved, lost, and sadly forgotten.**

**I exist in a world of sadness and strife,**

**Lying on a lumpy piece of cotton.**

Zoey really missed her step-dad very much. She didn't want to live on her own again or end up in the Adoption place again... it was terrible! She put down her notebook and got on her computer to check her e-mail and what not. She had only on e-mail to read and it was from Ray!

**Dear Zoey,**

** I have some really good news, the team and I are coming over to Texas for a while, And while we're there we're going to tell you something really exciting! I hope you're holding up okay, I'm very sorry that happened to you. I will see you soon.**

**Ray**

" I have to tell Aaliah and Crystal about this." Zoey thought

Zoey called up her friends and told them the great news she got from Ray.

" I can hardly wait." Aaliah said

" I can't wait to see them again." Crystal agreed

" Don't you mean Max." Zoey retorted

" Uh... well..." Crystal stuttered

" Cat demon got your tongue?" Zoey asked

" No." Crystal said

" I beg to differ." Aaliah said

Zoey, Aaliah, and Crystal broke into laughter, how great would it be to see the Blade Breakers again? Zoey could only imagen.


	7. Wonderful love shows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Aaliah, Crystal, and Zoey please don't take them.**_

Chapter 7

Zoey walked down the sidewalk at a peaceful pace, she sniffed the crisp air, listened to the birds, and watched a cat play with a butterfly. She loved days like this, it seemed that all her problems and worries would melt away. She looked at the beautiful light blue almost cloudless sky, it was wonderful.

" There's enough sky to patch a Dutchman's britches and than some." Zoey thought

She walked up to Aaliah's house and went in to see that Crystal was already there.

" Glad you could make it Zoey." Crystal greeted

" So what's going on?" Zoey asked

" Since the Blade Breakers are coming into town tomorrow, I thought we could have a sleep over here." Aaliah replied

" Great idea." Zoey said

That night the three girls played games like Monopoly, Uno, and Go Fish. They decided to go to bed early since they had a big day tomorrow.

" I hope they get here okay." Crystal thought

The night was clear, calm, and almost completely quiet except that crickets chirping in the distance. Zoey could faintly hear the river in the woods behind the house, the wind blew through the trees and through the blades of grass. Zoey loves the sounds of night, it calmed her down and helped her get to sleep. Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Zoey's dream...**

Her feet pounded the ground leading her body through the dark streets, through puddles, and over curbs. But they still followed closely behind her. Her long black hair waved in the wind as she ran down the street, her golden eyes were swelled with fear, she had to lose them some how she didn't want to go with them. Her speed quickened a bit as she jumped over a trash can, but they still followed her. She was going as fast as she could, she howled a few times but the wolves didn't answer. She came to a turn and took it, she ran through a puddle and jumped over another trash can and around a truck, but they were non to far behind. Her amazing speed was failing her. She suddenly stopped as she came to a dead-end, she turned around, but they were standing right in her path, the adoption agency workers had her cornered!

She backed up but she couldn't back up any farther, the wall was right behind her. As they got closer she growled and bared her pure white teeth, but they weren't scared of the cat demon.

Suddenly someone or something pounced on them and clawed their backs, the workers ran off, Zoey opened her eyes to see Ray beside her.

" I see I got here just in time." he said

" Thank you Ray, I owe you one." Zoey said

" You don't owe me a thing." Ray said

Zoey looked at Ray's pure gold eyes and she looked down at the ground.

" What's wrong?" Ray asked

" I have to tell you something." Zoey admitted

" What is it?" Ray asked

" I... love you Ray." Zoey replied

But before Ray could say anything, Zoey heard ringing and awoke with a start, it was just Aaliah's alarm.

" Good Morning." Aaliah yawned

" Moring all." Crystal said

" Morning." Zoey replied

The three girls got ready and went to go see the Blade Breakers. They came up to a nice looking house and Zoey knocked on the door. Gramps opened the door.

" Dudettes good to see you again, come on in." Gramps said

The girls had a great time seeing the guys again, they talked, watching Tyson get hit every time he made a rude remark.

" So what do you want to tell us?" Zoey asked

" Well, we should tell them." Max said

" Tell us what?" Aaliah asked

" Please tell us." Crystal said

" We'll be living here for now on." Kai said

" What? How?" Crystal asked

" Gramps hit the lottery." Max replied

" This is great news!" Aaliah said

" There's more." Kai said

" What?" Aaliah asked

" Ray told us about Zoey's problem and we decided that she can stay here with us." Gramps replied

" You mean it?" Zoey asked

" We don't lie." Ray replied

" You guys are great." Zoey said

Zoey was so excited that she hugged Ray and gave him a kiss... on the lips! Ray fell over with a sigh.

" Yes! She did it!" Crystal said

" Is he okay?" Tyson asked

" He's fine." Kai replied

" She's an angel, I swear." Ray said

Zoey blushed " No I'm not." she said

" Come on girl, don't go and do that, the two of us have known about your crush on Ray for years." Aaliah said

" Oh, what about your crush on Kai, Aaliah?" Zoey asked

" Well... Uh... I do like him' I admit. it" Aaliah replied

Kai stood shocked for a moment " Now why a lovely girl like you like a common boy like me?" Kai asked

Aaliah blushed badly at Kai's sudden comment.

" I hate gushy stuff like this." Tyson said

" Shut it Tyson." Max and Crystal retorted

" Welcome couple number three." Zoey said

" Us?" Crystal asked

" Of course you've always liked Max." Aaliah replied

By this time Tyson left the room he couldn't stand it any longer.

" Ah, young love." Gramps sighed

THE END


End file.
